Grojband 21st Century Breakdown
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Corey Riffin is a young boy who was raised by his sister when their parents died. As he looks at every day America, he realizes enough is enough and decides to protest against it. With new friends by his side they form a band and get their city to fight for what they believe. Story told with the songs from 21st Century Breakdown and Warning and more albums. ( I do not own!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Decline of America

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Green Day!)

A young girl with pink hair was waiting for her new brother to come.

"Trina, the child is ready," said a nurse.

Trina came in and saw that her new baby brother had been born…. But at a price.

Her mother lied dead and the young boy was crying and had no one to take care of him.

Trina cried because she knew she had lost her mother and father and she was an only child.

However she knew that she had to take care of the child on her own.

Trina picked the baby up and cradled him.

"Don't worry, big sister is here," she said as he rocked him to sleep.

She started to sing.

Song of The Century:

Trina: Sing us a song of the century

That's louder than bombs

And eternity

The era of static and contraband

That's leading us into the promised land

Tell us a story that's by candlelight

Waging a war and losing the fight

They're playing the song of the century

Of panic and promise and prosperity

Tell me a story into that goodnight

Sing us a song for me

The baby fell asleep and she smiled.

"I'll always take care of you," she said.

 **13 YEARS LATER….**

A young boy was looking at his town.

He put on his white shirt and black vest and got a beanie for his head.

"One day this world is gonna change," he said, "Corey Riffin is gonna rock this town."

He strummed a chord and then put the guitar in his case.

"Corey, you'll be late for your guitar lesson!" called Trina. Corey ran downstairs.

"Have a good day," she said smiling and reading her diary.

"Another day another breakdown," said Corey.

21st Century Breakdown

 _Corey: Born into Nixon, I was raised in hell_

 _A welfare child where the teamsters dwelled_

 _The last one born and the first one to run,_

 _My town was blind from refinery sun_

 _My generation is zero_

 _I never made it as a working class hero_

 _Corey and Chorus: 21st century breakdown_

 _I once was lost but never was found_

 _I think I'm losing what's left of my mind_

 _To the 20th century deadline_

Corey walked around and saw a lot of people doing their usual thing as kids.

 _Young teen: I was made of poison and blood_

 _Condemnation is what I understood_

 _Children: Video games of the Tower's fall_

 _Homeland security could kill us all_

 _Corey: My generation is zero_

 _I never made it as a working class hero_

 _Corey and Chorus: 21st century breakdown_

 _I once was lost but never was found_

 _I think I'm losing what's left of my mind_

 _To the 20th century deadline_

Corey saw that he was running late and saw a clock. He decided to take the scenic route to get there earlier.

 _Corey: We are the class of the class of thirteen_

 _Born in the era of humility_

 _Chorus: We are the desperate in the decline_

 _Raised by the bastards of 1969_

 _Corey: My name is no one, your long lost son_

 _Born on the fourth of July_

 _Raised in the era of heroes and cons_

 _That left me for dead or alive_

 _Young girl: I am a nation, a worker of pride_

 _My debt to the status quo_

 _The scars on my hands there a means to an end_

 _Is all that I have to show_

 _Corey: I swallowed my pride and choked on my faith_

 _I've given my heart and my soul_

 _I've broken my fingers and I've lied through my teeth_

 _The pillar of damage control_

 _Young Teens: I've been to the edge_

 _And I've thrown the bouquet of flowers left over the grave_

 _I sat in the waiting room, wasting my time_

 _And waiting for Judgment Day_

 _Children: I praise liberty_

 _The freedom to obey_

 _Is the song that strangles me_

 _Well don't cross the line_

Corey made it before his lesson started and smiled. He did a victory guitar solo to celebrate.

 _Corey: Oh, dream, America, dream_

 _I can't even sleep_

 _From the light's early dawn_

 _Oh, scream, America, scream_

 _Believe what you see_

 _From heroes and cons_

(And thus begins the story of how a young boy began a revolution and changed his town and quite possibly the world. What will happen? How will Corey make this change, and will he do it alone? Tune in and find out!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Energy

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Green Day!)

Corey was at his lesson learning more chords.

"Good," said his guitar teacher.

"Yeah," said Corey, "Thanks."

"Now it looks like you're ready to do some lead stuff," said his teacher.

He smiled.

They spent the next few days learning some rock n roll licks from the 50s to the 60s.

"These are really good," said Corey.

"Yep," said his teacher, "You're one of the best students I've had. Maybe one day you'll form your own band."

Corey smiled. He took his guitar and left.

"Make sure you practice," he said.

Corey was walking back home when he saw a flyer. "Someone's running against Mayor Mellow?" he asked.

He ripped the flyer and ran home to show his sister.

"Hello my little brother," she said as she hugged him. "Trina you gotta see this," he said as he showed her the flyer.

"Silence is the energy," she read, "Vote Don Jones for Mayor?"

"I know," said Corey.

His friends Kin, and Kon had the same flyer.

"This is crazy," said Kin.

Kon was drooling over Katrina when she didn't notice.

"Kon, can we please stay focused?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"Silence is not the energy," said Corey, "It's the enemy. But I'll bet no one knows that."

Know Your Enemy

 _Corey: Do you know the enemy?_

 _Do you know your enemy?_

 _Well, gotta know the enemy_

 _Chorus: Do you know the enemy?_

 _Do you know your enemy?_

 _Well, gotta know the enemy_

 _Do you know the enemy?_

 _Do you know your enemy?_

 _Well, gotta know the enemy_

 _Corey: Violence is an energy_

 _Against the enemy_

 _Violence is an energy_

 _Bringing on the fury_

 _The choir infantry_

 _Revolt against the honor to obey_

 _Overthrow the effigy_

 _The vast majority_

 _While burning down the foreman of control_

 _Silence is an enemy_

 _Against your urgency_

 _So rally up the demons of your soul_

 _Chorus: Do you know the enemy?_

 _Do you know your enemy?_

 _Well, gotta know the enemy_

 _Do you know the enemy?_

 _Do you know your enemy?_

 _Well, gotta know the enemy_

 _Corey: The insurgency will rise_

 _When the blood's been sacrificed_

 _Don't be blinded by the lies_

 _In your eyes_

Everyone was ripping apart the flyers about the man running against Mayor Mellow. "Start a revolution!" said Corey. Katrina lit one on fire.

 _Corey: Violence is an energy_

 _From here to eternity_

 _Violence is an energy_

 _Silence is an enemy_

 _So gimme gimme revolution_

 _Do you know the enemy?_

 _Do you know your enemy?_

 _Well, gotta know the enemy_

 _Chorus: Do you know the enemy?_

 _Do you know your enemy?_

 _Well, gotta know the enemy_

 _Corey: Overthrow the effigy_

 _The vast majority_

 _We're burning down the foreman of control_

 _Silence is an enemy_

 _Against your urgency_

 _So rally up the demons of your soul_

The children were cheering knowing that they were starting a revolution against silence.

A mysterious man was watching everything. "I'll make sure I win this election one way or another," he said.

"We're not gonna let some new mayor take away what we love!" said Corey, "Am I right?"

The children cheered.

A red haired girl was watching Corey and blushed. "Wow, he's cute," she said.

She was walking back home while looking at the secret pictures she took of Corey.

 _Oh Love (From Uno!)_

 _Laney: Oh love, oh love_

 _Won't you rain on me tonight?_

 _Oh life, oh life_

 _Please don't pass me by_

 _Don't stop, don't stop_

 _Don't stop when the red lights flash_

 _Oh ride, free ride_

 _Won't you take me close to you_

 _Far away, far away_

 _Waste away tonight_

 _I'm wearing my heart on a noose_

 _Far away, far away_

 _Waste away tonight_

 _Tonight my heart's on the loose_

 _Oh lights and action_

 _I just can't be satisfied_

 _Oh losers and choosers_

 _Won't you please hold on my life_

 _Oh hours and hours_

 _Like the dog years of the day_

 _Old story, same old story_

 _Won't you see the light of day_

 _Far away, far away_

 _Waste away tonight_

 _I'm wearing my heart on a noose_

 _Far away, far away_

 _Waste away tonight_

 _Tonight my heart's on the loose_

 _Talk myself out of feeling_

 _Talk my way out of control_

 _Talk myself out of falling in love_

 _Falling in love with you_

 _Oh love, oh love_

 _Won't your rain on me tonight_

 _Oh ride, free ride_

 _Won't you take me close to you_

 _Far away, far away_

 _Waste away tonight_

 _I'm wearing my heart on a noose_

 _Far away, far away_

 _Waste away tonight_

 _Tonight my heart's on the loose_

 _Far away, far away_

 _Waste away tonight_

 _I'm wearing my heart on a noose_

 _Far away, far away_

 _Waste away tonight_

 _Tonight my heart's on the loose_

 _Tonight my heart's on the loose_

 _Tonight my heart's on the loose_

(Someone's fallen for Corey's anti-silence attitude. Who is this mysterious girl, and why does she have so many pictures of Corey? Find out soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Christian and Gloria

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Green Day!)

Later that night, Corey and Trina were having dinner.

"You started quite the riot out there," said Trina as she giggled.

"Yeah," said Corey, "I just can't believe someone would want to say that silence is our friend. Music is how we are able to use our voices."

"You know, you remind me of 2 people who I read about," said Trina, "Their names were Christian and Gloria."

"Who are they?" asked Corey.

"They were 2 lovers who brought the end of wars and everything," said Trina, "And something similar is happening."

"Oh," said Corey, "What happened to them?"

"They died together in an abandoned house with guns firing," said Trina

"Wow," said Corey.

"But heaven forbid something should happen to you," said Trina as she hugged him, "You're the only family I have. I love you."

"Me too sis," said Corey.

The red haired girl was looking out to the moon.

"This city is getting into despair," she said, "If that new guy wins, its all over for us."

Corey looked out to the stars. "I hope I can do something great for the city," he said.

Viva La Gloria! (From 21st Century Breakdown)

Corey: Hey Gloria?

Are you standing close to the edge?

Lookout to the setting sun

The brink of your vision

Laney: Eternal youth is a landscape of the lie

The cracks of my skin can prove

As the years will testify

Corey: Say your prayers and light a fire we're going to start a war

Laney: Your slogan's a gun for hire

It's what we waited for

Corey and Laney: Hey Gloria

This is why we were on the edge

The fight of our lives been drawn to this undying love

Chorus: Gloria! Viva La Gloria!

You blast your name in graffiti on the walls (oh)

Falling through broken glass that's slashing through your spirit

I can hear it like a jilted crowd

Gloria!Where are you Gloria?

You found a home in all your scars and ammunition

You made your bed in salad days amongst the ruins

Ashes to ashes of our youth

Corey: She smashed her knuckles into winter

Laney: (Gloria)

Corey: As autumns wind fades into black

Laney: She is the saint of all the sinners

Corey: (Gloria)

Laney: The one that's fallen through the cracks

Corey and Laney: So don't put away your burning light

Chorus: Gloria! Where are you Gloria?

Don't lose you faith to your lost naivete

Weather the storm and don't look back on last November

When your banners were burning down

Gloria! Viva La Gloria!

Send me your amnesty down to the broken hearted

Bring us the season that we always will remember

Don't let the bonfires go out

Corey and Laney: So Gloria

Send out your message of the light that shadows in the night

Gloria where's your undying love?

Tell me the story of your life ...

Chorus: (Your life!)

Before they knew it they bumped into each other.

"Oops, sorry," said Corey, "I didn't know where…"

"No, its ok," said the red haired, "I…."

They looked at each other.

"Gosh, he's cute," she thought to herself, "And I'm right next to him."

"What's your name?" asked Corey.

"I'm Laney Penn," said Laney, "And you are?"

"Corey," said Corey, "Corey Riffin."

"So wha'cha doing right now?" asked Laney.

"Nothing much," said Corey, "Just walking around the city."

"Say, do you wanna hang with me and my friends for a while?" she asked.

"Sure," said Corey.

Trina was watching and smiled.

Moments later Corey and Laney were with some other kids.

"These are my friends, Static, Jackass, and Brain Stew," she said.

"Hey," said Corey.

"Who's the new guy?" asked Brain Stew drinking from a bottle.

"This is my new friend Corey," said Laney.

"This is the guy I told you about," she whispered in Static's ear.

"Oh," she said.

"Want a sip?" asked Brain Stew as he gave him a bottle, "Don't worry, its not alcohol."

"Ok," said Corey as he took the bottle and drank some of it.

Laney blushed at him. "Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"No," she said. She noticed a pick.

"Are you a musician?" she asked.

"Not really," he said.

"Then why do you have guitar picks?" asked Jackass.

"I can play, but I'm not that good," said Corey.

"Show us something," said Brain Stew as he lent him his guitar.

"Um… ok, but be warned, I'm not so good," he said.

He strummed some chords.

Laney suddenly felt a melody coming to her.

Waiting (From Warning)

Laney: I've been waiting a long time

For this moment to come

I'm destined

For anything, at all

Downtown lights will be shining

On me like a new diamond

Ring out under the midnight hour

No one can touch me now

And I can't turn my back

It's too late ready or not at all

I'm so much closer than

I have ever known,

Wake up

Corey: Dawning of a new era

Calling, don't let it catch you falling

Ready or not at all

So close enough to taste it

Almost, I can embrace this

Feeling, on the tip of my tongue

I'm so much closer than

I have ever known,

Wake up

Better thank your lucky stars

Corey and Laney: I've been waiting a lifetime

For this moment to come

I'm destined for anything at all

Corey: Dumbstruck

Color me stupid

Laney: Good luck

You're gonna need it

Corey and Laney: Where I'm going if I get there,

At all

Wake up

Better thank your lucky stars

They all cheered at Corey.

"Thanks," he said as he blushed.

"No problem," said Laney, "So are you hoping Mayor Mellow wins?"

"Hell yeah," said Corey, "He let's us speak with our voices. That guy's probably gonna take that away from us, our right to speak our opinions."

"Well hopefully something good happens," said Jackass.

"Yeah," said Laney, "Now I think we should give you a nickname."

"Really?" asked Corey.

"Yeah, you're part of our club now," said Laney, "How about… Christian."

Corey smiled. "Sure," he said.

Later Corey was in bed and he soon fell asleep afterwards.

As he started to sleep he started to dream.

Before The Lobotomy (From 21st Century Breakdown)

Corey: Dreaming, I was only dreaming

Of another place and time

Where my family's from

Singing, I can hear them singing

When the rain had washed away

All these scattered dreams

Dying, everyone's reminded

Hearts are washed in misery

Drenched in gasoline

Laughter, there's no more laughter

Songs of yesterday now live in the underground

As he woke up he found himself in an alternate version of the city he lived in. There, he saw a young adult who called himself Christian.

Corey: Life before the lobotomy

Christian sang the eulogy

Sign of my love a lost memory

From the end of the Century

Chorus: Well it's enough to make you sick

To cast a stone and throw a brick

When the sky is falling down

It burned your dreams into the ground

Corey: Christian's lesson

Is what he's been sold

We are normal and self-controlled

Remember to learn to forget

Whiskey shots and cheap cigarettes

Chorus: Well I'm not stoned, I'm just fucked up

I got so high, I can't stand up

I'm not cursed cause I've been blessed

I'm not in love cause I'm a mess

He saw Christian burning down a house. The fire soon reached part of the city and everyone was running.

Chorus: Like refugees

We're lost like refugees

Like refugees

We're lost like refugees

Corey: The brutality of reality

Is the freedom that keeps me from

Before Corey could talk to Christian he found himself waking up from the dream realizing that none of what he saw really happened.

Corey: Dreaming, I was only dreaming

Of another place and time

Where my family's from

Singing, I can hear them singing

When the rain had washed away all these scattered dreams

Dying, everyone's reminded

Hearts are washed in misery

Drenched in gasoline

Laughter, there's no more laughter

Songs of yesterday

Now live in the underground

(What was that dream that Corey had? Was it just a dream, or was it a vision of what might happen? Tune in and find out!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Parade

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Green Day!)

Trina came into Corey's room with a flyer. "Corey, Corey!" she said.

"What's up?" asked Corey.

"How well are you on guitar?" she asked.

"Pretty good I guess," said Corey, "Why?"

"Well I saw this flyer and it looks like they're looking for bands to be in the parades."

"Really?" asked Corey.

Trina squealed with excitement. "So what should I do to sign up?" asked Corey.

"I already took care of it," said Trina, "Now we just have to wait for a letter and it should come this week." She hugged him.

He smiled. "This could be my chance to show the world what I can do," he said.

As Corey left, Trina pulled out her diary. "I'll help you with your lyric problem," she said.

He went to the club where his other friends, and Laney were. "Guys check this out," he said.

He showed them the flyer.

"Wow," said Brain Stew, "They want musicians to play at the parades?"

"That's right," said Corey.

"Isn't your band gonna play Christian?" asked Laney.

"I'm not sure," said Corey, "We have one problem."

"What's that?" asked Static.

"We don't have a bass player," said Corey.

That gave Laney an idea.

"Maybe I can play bass for your band," she said.

"Really?" asked Corey.

"Yeah," said Laney, "I'm a really good bass player."

"That's true," said Jackass.

"Ok," said Corey, "You're hired."

Laney smiled.

Corey came back home and saw a letter in the mail. It was from the Parade people.

He read it and was heartbroken and ran up to his room.

"What's wrong Core?" asked Trina.

He showed her the letter. "What?!" asked Trina, "Why would they reject you?!"

"I don't know," said Corey. He started to rip up the letter and shut the door.

"Poor Corey," she said.

 _Christian's Inferno_

 _Corey: I got under the grip_

 _Between this modern hell_

 _I got the rejection letter in the mail_

 _And it was already ripped to shreds_

 _Seasons in a ruin and this bitter pill is chased with blood_

 _There's fire in my veins and it's pouring out like a flood_

 _Chorus: (Wooaahhooohh!) Christian's Inferno!_

 _(Wooaahhooohh!) Christian's Inferno!_

A group of kids that looked just like Corey and his friends were getting ready to perform in the parade.

 _Carrie: This diabolic state is gracing my existence_

 _Like a catastrophic baby_

 _Maybe,maybe you're the chemical reaction_

 _I'm the atom bomb_

 _I'm the chosen one_

 _Toxin your reservoir_

 _And then return man to ape_

 _Chorus: (Wooaahhooohh!) Christian's Inferno!_

 _(Wooaahhooohh!) Christian's Inferno!_

Laney was running to Corey's house and saw a letter for him saying that the letter he got earlier was sent to the wrong house. "I gotta show this to Core!" she said.

 _(Wooaahhooohh!) Christian's Inferno!_

 _(Wooaahhooohh!) Christian's Inferno!_

Laney opened the door and saw Corey curled up like a ball.

"Core?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and saw Laney with a letter.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I think the one letter you got was a mistake," said Laney, "Trina told me you were in your room."

Corey looked at it. "So I did get accepted," said Corey.

He hugged Laney. "Thanks Lanes," he said.

"No problem Christian," she said as she blushed and smiled.

The next day, Corey and Laney and Kin and Kon were getting on a float tuning their instruments.

"This is gonna be good," said Corey.

"I'm so excited for you," said Trina, "Bubble Hug!"

She hugged him and did a fart kiss on his belly. "Trina!" she said as he laughed.

The others laughed.

She gave Corey a piece of paper. "Some lyrics I came up with," she said.

"Cool," said Corey.

"Ma'am, you're gonna have to go back to the audience," said a guard.

"Have fun," she said as she went back to the audience. The parade started to go.

"Alright guys, just like we practiced," said Corey. He did a guitar intro and the rest of the band joined in.

 _Minority (From Warning)_

 _Corey and Laney: I want to be the minority_

 _I don't need your authority_

 _Down with the moral majority_

 _'Cause I want to be the minority_

 _Corey: I pledge allegiance to the underworld_

 _One nation underdog_

 _There of which I stand alone_

 _A face in the crowd_

 _Unsung, against the mold_

 _Without a doubt_

 _Singled out_

 _The only way I know_

 _Corey and Laney: 'Cause I want to be the minority_

 _I don't need your authority_

 _Down with the moral majority_

 _'Cause I want to be the minority_

 _Corey: Stepped out of the line_

 _Like a sheep runs from the herd_

 _Marching out of time_

 _To my own beat now_

 _The only way I know_

 _Laney: One light, one mind_

 _Flashing in the dark_

 _Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts_

 _"For crying out loud," she screamed unto me_

 _A free for all_

 _Fuck 'em all_

 _You're on your own side_

 _Corey and Laney: 'Cause I want to be the minority_

 _I don't need your authority_

 _Down with the moral majority_

 _'Cause I want to be the minority_

 _Laney: One light, one mind_

 _Flashing in the dark_

 _Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts_

 _"For crying out loud," she screamed unto me_

 _A free for all_

 _Fuck 'em all_

 _You're on your own side_

 _Corey and Laney: 'Cause I want to be the minority_

 _I don't need your authority_

 _Down with the moral majority_

 _'Cause I want to be the minority_

 _The minority_

 _I want to be the minority_

 _The minority_

 _I want to be the minority_

The audience cheered.

Later there was a festival for after the parade during the night. Laney was thinking about Corey as he was hanging with his friends.

Corey thought about her.

 _Last Night on Earth (From 21_ _st_ _Century Breakdown)_

 _Corey: I text a postcard, sent to you_

 _Did it go through?_

 _Sending all my love to you_

 _Laney: You are the moonlight of my life every night_

 _Giving all my love to you_

 _Corey: My beating heart belongs to you_

 _Laney: I walked for miles 'til I found you_

 _Corey and Laney: I'm here to honor you_

 _If I lose everything in the fire_

 _I'm sending all my love to you_

 _Laney: With every breath that I am worth_

 _Here on Earth_

 _I'm sending all my love to you_

 _Corey: So if you dare to second guess_

 _You can rest assure_

 _That all my love's for you_

 _Corey and Laney: My beating heart belongs to you_

 _I walked for miles 'til l found you_

 _I'm here to honor you_

 _If I lose everything in the fire_

 _I'm sending all my love to you_

 _My beating heart belongs to you_

 _I walked for miles 'til I found you_

 _I'm here to honor you_

 _If I lose everything in the fire_

 _Did I ever make it through_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Godless Nation

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Green Day!)

There were riots, and other things of madness going on.

Corey and his friends were trying to find shelter from the cops who were hunting them down.

"I still can't believe that new mayor put a law against music!" said Laney.

"I know," said Corey, "And we were the only ones who could speak our true words!"

Corey was worried about Trina who was in the hospital.

"Don't worry Trina," he said, "I'll find a way to cure you."

 **A FEW DAYS EARLIER…..**

The gang was together watching the votes go up.

"And the new Mayor of Peaceville is….." said the announcer.

Corey had his fingers crossed.

"Please, please, please," said Trina.

"Don Jones!" said the announcer.

The crowd was outraged. Jones stepped on to the stage.

"Thank you for accepting me as your new mayor," he said, "Now we shall cleanse these streets of this silly rock n roll music and silence those who dare to defy our way of life."

"He can't do this!" said Trina, "This isn't right."

"I know," said Corey.

"Something ought to be done about this."

A few days later some kids were brought together.

"I have brought you all here because we all face a similar problem," said Corey, "Some new mayor is putting a law against rock n roll because he thinks its too loud!"

"Yeah!" said the children.

"What that blockhead doesn't realize is that rock n roll is how we can use our voices," said Corey, "Its our way of saying we're not afraid of the world and we can take whatever it dishes at us. For him to take that away from us is a bad move."

"Without music what are we?" asked Laney, "A bunch of kids who don't know how to talk!"

"One way or another, we're gonna overthrow this oppressive government and take back what is rightfully ours," said Corey.

"Yeah!" said the children.

"And he will see how Godless of a nation we have become!" said Corey

 _East Jesus Nowhere_

 _Corey: Raise your hands now to testify_

 _Your confession will be crucified_

 _You're a sacrificial suicide_

 _Like a dog that's been sodomized_

 _Kids: Stand up!_

 _Corey: All the white boys_

 _Kids: Sit down!_

 _Corey: And the black girls_

 _You're the soldiers of the new world_

 _Put your faith in a miracle_

 _And it's non-denominational_

 _Join the choir we will be singing_

 _In the church of wishful thinking_

 _A fire burns today_

 _Of blasphemy and genocide_

 _The sirens of decay_

 _Will infiltrate the faith fanatics_

Corey went to a confession box and confessed what he is doing.

 _Oh bless me Lord for I have sinned_

 _It's been a lifetime since I last confessed_

 _I threw my crutches in "the river of a shadow of doubt"_

 _And I'll be dressed up in my Sunday best_

 _Laney: Say a prayer for the family_

 _Drop a coin for humanity_

 _Ain't this uniform so flattering?_

 _I never asked you a god damned thing_

 _Corey: A fire burns today_

 _Of blasphemy and genocide_

 _The sirens of decay_

 _Will infiltrate the faith fanatics_

Don Jones was watching through his monitor and seeing what the kids were planning

 _Don Jones: Don't test me_

 _Second guess me_

 _Protest me_

 _You will disappear_

 _Corey: I want to know who's allowed to breed_

 _All the dogs who never learned to read_

 _Missionary politicians_

 _And the cops of a new religion_

 _A fire burns today_

 _Of blasphemy and genocide_

 _The sirens of decay_

 _Will infiltrate the inside_

 _Yeah_

Some cops showed up and ruined the moment.

"Run!" said one of the kids.

They all scrambled and ran off.

Don Jones appeared on the monitor.

"Those who speak against their mayor will be silenced!" he said.

Some kids were caught and brought back home to their parents.

Peacemaker:

Well, I've got a fever

A non-believer

I'm in a state of grace

For I am the seizer

I'm gonna seize the day

Well, call of the banshee, hey hey

Hey hey hey hey hey

As God as my witness

The infidels are gonna pay

Well, call the assassin

The orgasm

A spasm of love and hate

For what will divide us?

The righteous and the meek

Well, call of the wild, hey hey

Hey hey hey hey hey

Death to the girl at the end of the serenade

Vendetta, sweet vendetta

This Beretta of the night

This fire and the desire

Shots ringing out on a holy parasite

I am a killjoy from Detroit

I drink from a well of rage

I feed off the weakness with all my love

Call up at the captain, hey hey

Hey hey hey hey hey

Death to the lover that you were dreaming of

This is a stand-off

A Molotov cocktail

On the house

You thought I was a write-off

You better think again

Call the peacemaker, hey hey

Hey hey hey hey hey

I'm gonna send you back to the place where it all began

Vendetta, sweet vendetta

This Beretta of the night

This fire and the desire

Shots ringing out on a holy parasite

Well now the caretaker's the undertaker

Now I'm gonna go out and get the peacemaker

This is the Neo St. Valentine's massacre

Well call up the Gaza, hey hey

Hey hey hey hey hey

Death to the ones at the end of the serenade

Well, death to the ones at the end of the serenade

Well, death to the ones at the end of the serenade

Well, death to the ones at the end of the serenade

Corey and the others managed to escape.

"Thank goodness they didn't spy us," said Corey.

"Yeah," said Laney, "I should probably get home."

"Ok," said Corey, "Will we see you again?"

She gave him a number for her cell.

"Call me," she said, "You and me have something in common."

She started walking away.

Corey smiled.

Last of The American Girls

 _Corey: She puts her makeup on_

 _Like graffiti on the walls of the heartland_

 _She's got her little book of conspiracies_

 _Right in her hand_

 _She is paranoid like_

 _Endangered species headed into extinction_

 _She is one of a kind_

 _She's the last of the American girls_

 _She wears her overcoat_

 _For the coming of the nuclear winter_

 _She is riding her bike_

 _Like a fugitive of critical mass_

 _She's on a hunger strike_

 _For the ones who won't make it for dinner_

 _She makes enough to survive_

 _For a holiday of working class_

 _She's a runaway of the establishment incorporated._

 _She won't cooperate_

 _She's the last of the American girls_

 _She plays her vinyl records_

 _Singing songs on the eve of destruction_

 _She's a sucker for_

 _All the criminals breaking the laws_

 _She will come in first_

 _For the end of western civilization_

 _She's an endless war_

 _She's a hero for a lost cause_

 _Like a hurricane_

 _In the heart of the devastation_

 _She's a natural disaster_

 _She's the last of the American girls_

 _She puts her makeup on_

 _Like graffiti on the walls of the heartland_

 _She's got her little book of conspiracies_

 _Right in her hand_

 _She will come in first_

 _For the end of western civilization_

 _She's a natural disaster_

 _She's the last of the American girls_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: From bad to worse

 **DAY 10**

People were getting outraged by how much the city has changed since Don Jones has became the mayor.

Some kids were getting together to see Corey and his band do a protest song.

"You ready guys?" asked Corey.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" said Kon.

Kill The DJ (From Uno!)

 _Corey: Walkin' after dark_

 _In the New York City park_

 _Your thoughts are so unholy_

 _In the holiness of old_

 _On with Christian soldiers_

 _Filled with jivin' mind control_

 _The blood left on the dance floor_

 _Runnin', runnin' red_

 _The bullet that you asked for_

 _Killin' you to death_

 _Unless you_

 _Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_

 _Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_

 _Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_

 _Voices in my head are sayin'_

 _"Shoot that fucker down"_

 _We are the vultures_

 _The dirtiest kind_

 _We'll cut you once_

 _In your heart and your mind_

 _Walkin' after dark_

 _In the New York City park_

 _I'll pick up what's left in the club_

 _My pocket full of pills_

 _Sodom and Gomorrah_

 _In the century of thrills_

 _The blood left on the dance floor_

 _Runnin', runnin' red_

 _The bullet that you asked for_

 _Killin' you to death_

 _Unless you_

 _Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_

 _Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_

 _Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_

 _Hold him underwater_

 _'Till the motherfucker drowns_

 _We are the vultures_

 _The dirtiest kind_

 _We'll cut you once_

 _In your heart and your mind_

 _Someone's gonna get you boy_

 _Shoot that fucker down_

 _Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_

 _Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_

 _Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_

 _Shoot that fucker down_

 _Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_

 _Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_

 _Someone kill the DJ, shoot the fucking DJ_

 _Voices in my head are sayin'_

 _"Shoot that fucker down"_

The audience cheered.

"Yeah!" said one of them, "Shoot that fucker down!" Corey heard police sirens.

"Let's beat it before they get us," said Corey.

They all started to run. Corey spotted a port a pot and hid in there while the others split up.

"I'll come find you after this Laney, I promise," said Corey.

"I know you will!" said Laney, "Now hide Christian!"

Murder City (21st Century Breakdown)

Chorus: Desperate

But not hopeless

I feel so useless

In the murder city

Desperate

But not helpless

The clock strikes midnight

In the murder city

Corey: I'm wide awake

After the riot

This demonstration

Of our anguish

This empty laughter

Has no reason

Like a bottle

Of your favorite poison

We are the last call

And it's too pathetic

Chorus: Desperate

But not hopeless

I feel so useless

In the murder city

Desperate

But not helpless

The clock strikes midnight

In the murder city

Laney: Christian's crying

In the bathroom

And I just want to

Bum a cigarette

We've come so far,

We've been so wasted

It's written

All over our faces

We are the last call

And it's too pathetic

Chorus: Desperate

But not hopeless

I feel so useless

In the murder city

Desperate

But not helpless

The clock strikes midnight

In the murder city

Desperate

But not hopeless

I feel so useless

In the murder city

Desperate

But not helpless

The clock strikes midnight

In the.

Laney hid in a secret spot and her friends left her.

"Brain Stew, Jackass, Static, wait!" she said.

They didn't hear her and she was left alone.

She felt like her friends abandoned her and all she could think about is Corey.

"Corey, please rescue me," she said.

¿Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl)

Little girl, little girl

Why are you crying?

Inside your restless soul, your heart is dying.

Little one, little one

Your soul is purging

Of love and razor blades

Your blood is surging

Run away

From the river to the street

And find yourself with your face in the gutter

You're a stray for the Salvation Army

There is no place like home

When you got no place to go

Corey got out of the port a pot and went to find Laney. "Laney?" he asked, "Where are you?!" He looked everywhere but she was nowhere to be seen. Laney heard his voice and went searching for her.

Little girl, little girl

Your life is calling

The charlatans and saints of your abandon

Little one, little one

The sky is falling

Your lifeboat of deception is now sailing

In the wake all the way

No rhyme or reason

Your bloodshot eyes

Will show your heart of treason

Little girl, little girl

You dirty liar

You're just a junkie

Preaching to the choir

Some boys spotted her. "Look what we have here," said one of them.

Run away from the river to the street

And find yourself with your face in the gutter

You're a stray for the Salvation Army

There is no place like home

When you've got no place to go

Laney saw them and started to run. Corey saw them chasing her and went after them. "Leave her alone!" he said.

The traces of blood

Always follow you home

Like the mascara tears

From your getaway

You're walking with blisters

And running with shears

So unholy

Sister of grace

They were about to touch her when Corey punched one of them. "Keep away from her!" he shouted. He punched one of them in the face. One of them knifed him in the arm and he fell. Laney got mad and beat the shit out of them and they ran off.

Run away

From the river to the street

And find yourself with your face in the gutter

You're a stray for the Salvation Army

There is no place like home

When you've got no place to go

Laney went to Corey to comfort him.

"Corey wake up," she said, "Please don't leave me."

He was in pain, but started to wake up.

Laney hugged him. "Not so tight," he said.

"Sorry," she said as she let go, "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Yeah," said Corey, "I'm here now, and you don't have to be scared."

"I'm glad," she said.

Kin and Kon found Corey and Laney.

"Thank goodness you two are ok," said Kon.

"Of course," said Corey, "What's going on?"

"Corey, you have to come to the hospital right now," said Kin, "Something's wrong,"

"What is it?" asked Corey.

"Its your sister," said Kon, "She's feeling really bad."

"WHAT?!" said Corey.

They rushed to the hospital where Trina was at.

"Trina," said Corey, "Are you ok?"

Trina woke up and saw Corey.

"Corey…." She said, "You're here."

"Yeah," said Corey as he took her hand, "What happened?"

Restless Heart Syndrome

Trina: I've got a really bad disease

It's got me begging

On my hands and knees

So take me to the emergency

Cause something seems to be missing

Somebody take the pain away

It's like an ulcer bleeding in my brain

Send me to the pharmacy

So I can lose my memory

I'm elated

Medicated

Lord knows I tried to find a way to run away

I think they found another cure

For broken hearts and feeling insecure

You'd be surprised what I endure

What make you feel self-assure?

I need to find a place to hide

You never know what could be

Waiting outside

The accidents you could find

It's like some kind of suicide

So what ails you is what impales you

I feel like I've been crucified to be satisfied

I'm a victim of my symptom

I am my own worst enemy

Doctors: You're a victim of your symptom

You are your own worst enemy

Know your enemy

Some doctors came in and did some tests to try and find a cure for her restless heart syndrome.

Trina: I'm elated

Medicated

I am my own worst enemy

So what ails you is what impales you

You are your own worst enemy

Doctors: You're a victim of the system

You are your own worst enemy

You're a victim of the system

You are your own worst enemy

"There is some kind of medicine that can save your sister's life," said one of the doctors.

"Really?" asked Corey, "What is it?"

"Its called "Emenius Sleepus"," said the doctor, "And its located on the bad side of town."

"We have to get it!" said Corey, "I don't care what it takes, I gotta save my sister!"

"Well you won't go there alone," said Laney, "I care about you and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Me either," said Kin.

"Yeah," said Kon.

He smiled at them.

"Then let's go," he said.

(Oh no! Trina caught a disease and Corey is the only one who can save her! But with Don Jones watching everything, will he succeed, or will something terrible happen? Tune in and find out!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The bad side of Town

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Green Day!)

Corey and the others started heading to the other side of town to find the medicine to save his sister.

Don Jones was watching them. "Send out the guards!" he said, "No one will escape our city."

Some guards came out.

"It's the man," said Kon.

"They won't stop us," said Corey.

Some more people started coming down to outnumber the guards.

They clapped their hands and chanted, "Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay!"

"Attack!" said Corey. The guards went at the children while Corey and the gang rushed away.

Horseshoes and Handgrenades (From 21st Century Breakdown)

I'm not fucking around

I think I'm coming out

All the deceivers and cheaters

I think we've got a bleeder right now

Want you to slap me around

Want you to knock me out

Well, you missed me, kissed me

Now you better kick me down

Maybe you're the runner-up

But the first one to lose the race

Almost only really counts in

Horseshoes and hand grenades

I'm gonna burn it all down

I'm gonna rip it out

Well, everything you employ

Was meant for me to destroy

To the ground now

So don't you fuck me around

Because I'll shoot you down

I'm gonna drink, fight, and fuck

And pushing my luck

All the time now

Maybe you're the runner-up

But the first one to lose the race

Almost only really counts in

Horseshoes and hand grenades

One of the guards caught Laney. "Going somewhere?" he asked. Corey went down and punched him. "Get the fuck off her!" he said. "Why thank you," said Laney. "Anytime," said Corey.

Demolition, self-destruction

What to annihilate

The age-old contradiction

Demolition, self-destruction

What to annihilate

The old age

I'm not fucking around

I think I'm coming out

All the deceivers and cheaters

I think we've got a bleeder right now

I'm not fucking around

G-L-O-R-I-A

Meanwhile Static sabatoged the big TVs and was warning everyone about Don Jones silencing the innocent.

"You have been cheated and lied to!" she said, "Silence is the enemy and violence is an energy! Take back your voices and never let them go!"

"She's right, this is our city," said someone, "We need to take it back from this so-called mayor."

"And also…. The new mayor cheated his way to the top!" said Static, "That's right, I have proof!"

She showed them videos of Don Jones cheating to get all the votes.

Some guards spotted her. "Hey!" said one of them, "Get back here!"

They chased her and she ran.

Static Age

Can you hear the sound of the static noise?

Blasting out in stereo

Cater to the class and the paranoid

Music to my nervous system

Advertising love and religion

Murder on the airwaves

Slogans on the brink of corruption

Vision of blasphemy, war and peace

Screaming at you

I can't see a thing in the video

I can't hear a sound on the radio

In stereo in the static age

Billboard on the rise in the dawn's landscape

Working your insanity

Tragic a'la madness and concrete

Coca-Cola execution

Conscience on a cross and

Your hearts in a vice

Squeezing out your state of mind

Are what you own that you cannot buy

What a fucking tragedy, strategy

Screaming at you.

I can't see a thing in the video

I can't hear a sound on the radio

In stereo in the static age

I can't see a thing in the video

I can't hear a sound on the radio

In stereo in the static age

Hey hey, it's the static age

This is how the west was won

Hey hey, it's the static age millennium

All I want to know

Is a god-damned thing

Not what's in the medicine

All I want to do is

I want to breathe

Batteries are not included

What's the latest way that a man can die

Screaming hallelujah?

Singing out "the dawn's early light"

The silence of the rotten, forgotten

Screaming at you.

I can't see a thing in the video

I can't hear a sound on the radio

In stereo in the static age

I can't see a thing in the video

I can't hear a sound on the radio

In stereo in the static age

I can't see a thing in the video

I can't hear a sound on the radio

In stereo in the static age

I can't see a thing in the video

I can't hear a sound on the radio

In stereo in the static age

The static age

Meanwhile Corey and Laney were running from guards and found a house and locked themselves inside.

"Core, are you ok?" she asked.

"What's the point?" asked Corey, "We haven't found the medicine and Trina's probably gonna die." He had tears in his eyes. "I might lose my sister," he said as he cried.

Laney hugged him. "Don't say that," she said, "You're doing all you can to help her."

"But what if its not enough," said Corey, "What if I fail?"

21 Guns

Laney: Do you know what's worth fighting for,

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away

And you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weigh out the pride?

And you look for a place to hide?

Did someone break your heart inside?

You're in ruins

One, twenty one guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, twenty one guns

Throw up your arms into the sky,

You and I

Kin and Kon were hiding in another area from the guards waiting for Corey and Laney.

Kin: When you're at the end of the road

And you lost all sense of control

And your thoughts have taken their toll

When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Kon: Your faith walks on broken glass

Corey: And the hangover doesn't pass

Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon: Nothing's ever built to last

You're in ruins

Chorus: One, twenty one guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, twenty one guns

Throw up your arms into the sky,

You and I

Corey: Did you try to live on your own

When you burned down the house and home?

Did you stand too close to the fire?

Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

The guards surrounded the house with guns in their hands. They got them ready.

Corey: When it's time to live and let die

Laney: And you can't get another try

Both: Something inside this heart has died

You're in ruins

The guards fired the guns. Corey and Laney embraced each other and their lips made contact and they kissed. Each of the bullets missed them.

Chorus: One, twenty one guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, twenty one guns

Throw up your arms into the sky,

One, twenty one guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, twenty one guns

Throw up your arms into the sky,

You and I

The guards went away and Corey and Laney managed to escape.

Corey saw a bottle. "The medicine!" he said as he picked it up.

"Come on," said Laney, "Let's get to your sister."

Kin and Kon saw that Corey and Laney were ok.

Kon hugged them all and cried.

"Take it easy big fella," said Corey, "We're ok."

They rushed to the hospital and saw Trina resting.

"Here goes nothing," said Corey.

He fed it to Trina and waited.

"Trina, you're gonna be ok," he said as he rested his head on her shoulder, "I just know it."

Someone put their head on Corey's head and pet it.

Corey looked and saw Trina.

"Hey little brother," she said.

"Trina….." he said, "You're alive!"

Corey hugged her really tight.

"I'll be ok," said Trina, "As long as you're safe and unharmed." She hugged him.

The others smiled knowing Corey was happy he had his sister back.

"Now let's stop DJ," said Corey.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A new Start

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or 21st Century Breakdown)

Corey and the others were ganging together.

"This is our city," said Corey, "And its time to take it back from this fake mayor!"

"Yeah!" said everyone.

They pumped their fists in the air.

"I say we get my job as the mayor back and bring this city back up to its knees again!" said Mayor Mellow.

"Bring back the city!" said a kid.

American Eulogy

Trina: Sing us the song of the century

That sings like American eulogy

The dawn of my love and conspiracy

Forgotten hope and the class of 13

Tell me a story into that good night

Sing us a song for me

Chorus: Hysteria

Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

Don Jones sent out troops to capture the children who were starting a riot. "Get them!" he shouted.

Trina: Red alert is the color of panic

Elevated to the point of static

Beating into the hearts of the fanatics

And the neighborhood's a loaded gun

Idle thoughts lead to full-throttle screaming

And the welfare's asphyxiating

Mass confusion is all the new rage

And it's creating a feeding ground

For the bottom feeders of hysteria

Chorus: Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

Trina started a truck that was carrying the band and other children to spread the word of revolution.

Corey: True sounds of maniacal laughter

And the deaf-mute's misleading the choir

The punch line is a natural disaster

And it's sung by the unemployed

Fight fire with a riot

The class war is hanging on a wire

Because the martyr is a compulsive liar, when he said

"It's just a bunch of posers (Edited to avoid racism) throwing gas into the hysteria"

Chorus: Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

Trina got Corey's guitar and gave it to him.

Trina: There's a disturbance on the oceanside

They tapped into the reserve

The static response is so unclear now

Corey played a chord and turned up his guitar for the whole city to hear it.

Mayor Mellow: Mayday, this is not a test!

As the neighborhood burns

America is falling

Vigilantes warning you

Calling Christian and Gloria!

The other bandmates joined in and played a song.

Chorus: I don't wanna live in the modern world

I don't wanna live in the modern world

I don't wanna live in the modern world

I don't wanna live in the modern world

Corey: Well, I'm the Class of 13 in the era of dissent

A hostage of the soul on a strike to pay the rent

The last of the rebels without a common ground

I'm gonna light a fire into the underground

Chorus: Well, I don't wanna live in the modern world

I don't wanna live in the modern world

I don't wanna live in the modern world

I don't wanna live in the modern world

Laney: I am a nation without bureaucratic ties

Deny the allegation as it's written

Fuckin' lies!

"I'll stop them myself," said Jones as he went up to the crowd. He got more soldiers to fight the children and gain control back.

Corey: Well, I wanna take a ride to the Great Divide

Beyond the "up-to-date" and the neo-gentrified

The high definition for the low resident

Where the value of your mind is not held in contempt

I can hear the sound of a beating heart

That bleeds beyond a system that is falling apart

With money to burn on a minimum wage

Corey and Laney: Well, I don't give a shit about the modern age

Chorus: I don't wanna live in the modern world

I don't wanna live in the modern world

I don't wanna live in the modern world

I don't wanna live in the modern world

The children banded together nad outnumbered Jones and his soldiers. "Stop rocking and rolling!" he said, "Stop rocking and rolling!" They all attacked the guards and forced them out of the city.

Mass hysteria

(I don't wanna live in the modern world)

Mass hysteria

(I don't wanna live in the modern world)

Mass hysteria

(I don't wanna live in the modern world)

Mass hysteria

(I don't wanna live in the modern world)

Mass hysteria

(I don't wanna live in the modern world)

Mass hysteria

(I don't wanna live in the modern world)

Mass hysteria

(I don't wanna live in the modern world)

Mass hysteria

(I don't wanna live in the modern world)

Mass hysteria

(I don't wanna live in the modern world)

Mass hysteria

(I don't wanna live in the modern world)

Mayor Mellow threw a poster at the fake mayor's face.

"And stay out!" he said as he slammed the door to the city.

The crowd cheered knowing that their city was theirs again.

Corey turned to Laney.

"Lanes?" he asked.

"Yeah?" asked Laney.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked, "I wanna show you something."

"Sure," she said as she blushed.

She followed him to another spot.

He got out a guitar. "This is kinda something I worked on since the day we met," he said, "It's a song for you.

Laney blushed. "For me?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Corey.

When Its Time (From American Idiot Musical)

Corey: Words get trapped in my mind

Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do

'Cause the first day you came into my life

My time ticks around you

But then I need your voice

As the key to unlock

All the love that's trapped in me

So tell me when it's time

To say I love you

All I want is you to understand

That when I take your hand

It's 'cause I want to

We are all born in a world of doubt

But there's no doubt

I figured out

I love you

All I want is you to understand

That when I take your hand

It's 'cause I want to

We are all born in a world of doubt

And there's no doubt

I figured out

I love you

And I feel lonely for

All the losers that will never take the time to say

What was really on their mind instead

They just hide away

Yet they'll never have

Someone like you to guard them

And help along the way

Or tell them when it's time to say, "I love you"

So tell me when it's time to say "I love you"

Laney blushed and smiled. "You really mean that?" asked Laney.

"Yeah," said Corey.

She leaned towards Corey and kissed him. "I love you too," she said, "Can I be your girl?"

"Of course you can," said Corey.

They both went back to the crowd as they were having a party.

"We did it!" said Trina.

She was so happy she went into Diary Mode. She tossed her diary to Corey and he took the page out.

"Encore?" he asked the others.

"Encore," said Laney.

Kin started to play a groove on the piano.

See The Light

Corey: I crossed the river

Fell into the see

Where the non-believers

Go beyond belief

Then I scratched the surface

In the mouth of Hell

Running out of service

In the blood I fell

I just want to see the light

I don't want to lose my sight

I just want to see the light

I need to know what's worth the fight

I've been wasted

Pills and alcohol

I've been chasing

Down the pool halls

Then I drank the water

From a hurricane

And I set a fire

Just to see the flame

I just want to see the light

I don't want to lose my sight

I just want to see the light

I need to know what's worth the fight

I crossed the desert

Reaching higher ground

Then I pound the pavement

To take the liars down

But it's gone forever

But never too late

Where the ever after

It's the hands of fate

I just want to see the light

I don't want to lose my sight

I just want to see the light

I need to know what's worth the fight

Fireworks started to go up in different colors.

Everyone was happy that things were as they should be.

Corey and Laney looked at each other and shared a kiss and smiled.

 **THE END**

(And thus ends the story of an amazing Grojband Adventure. Oh, and I do take requests ladies and gentlemen. So if anyone has any Concept Albums that they would like to see as Grojband stories, you can leave your comments and requests below!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Epilogue

Corey was out in the porch of his new home.

"It was really nice of Mayor Mellow to make us this new house," said Corey.

"It's the least he could've done for us since you saved our city," said Trina.

She saw Laney coming by.

"Oh, your little friend is coming by."

Corey saw her. "Hi Lanes," he said.

"Hey Corey," said Laney.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what did you invite me over for?" she asked.

Corey smiled.

"I wrote a song the other day and I wanted you to hear it," said Corey.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Corey, "This is my first time ever writing lyrics on my own."

Laney smiled and said, "Well let's hear it."

"Ok," said Corey as he got out his acoustic guitar.

He started the song and messed up on a note.

He tried again and messed up.

"Fuck," he said.

He started again and finally started it.

 _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) (From Nimrod)_

 _Corey: Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

 _Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

 _So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

 _It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

 _I hope you had the time of your life_

 _So take the photographs, and still-frames in your mind_

 _Hang it on the shelf of good health and good time_

 _Tattoo's of memories and dead skin on trial_

 _For what it's worth, it was worth all the while_

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

 _I hope you had the time of your life_

Trina videotaped Corey doing the song and a lot of people came and overheard it.

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

 _I hope you had the time of your life_

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

 _I hope you had the time of your life_

They all clapped when he finished.

"Core that was beautiful," said Laney.

"Yeah," said Corey.

"I love you Core," said Laney.

"I love you too Lanes," said Corey.

They shared a kiss.

The crowd said, "Awwwwwwww."

 **NOW IT'S THE END**


End file.
